Afterlife
by Abiection S. Puatorus
Summary: Julius is a boy who never should've been born. With the blood of Demon, Nephilim, and Fallen Angel coursing through his veins, this makes him powerful, probably more than Lucifer himself. He's been warned of his past, but he can't help being entranced by a sinister force that compels him closer to danger.


_____**Afterlife**_

 _ **One night in the alley-streets of New York, a woman had given birth to triplets. The eldest, a girl, the middle, a boy, and the youngest another girl. The children's names were Tessa, Julius Octavius, and Joyce. When she had named them a whooshing sound was heard from above. She looked up to see a demon flying towards her. When he made eye contact with her, it was only then did she know who it was. Michael Grimm, a 28 year-old with black hair, silver grey eyes and smile wrinkles that showed he smiled most of his life. But his face was serene and all the joy was sucked out of his pale face. He unsheathed a sword that was darker than night itself and pointed it at her. He seemed to be waiting for her to speak. When he became impatient and took a step towards her, it was only then did she speak. "What do you want, Michael?" she said.**_

" _ **You know what I want. Your children. The birth of these three have made a shockwave throughout the Nether Worlds. Demons and Angels alike are searching for the cause. It's only best that you give the three to me so I can separate them to avoid detection. You're in no shape to move, Katrina."**_

" _ **Take them. You will separate them, spreading the girls as far away from each other, but you will watch over the boy. He's the only thing they have left of their father."**_

" _ **But Lucifer said…"**_

" _ **I don't care what he said! How can you follow his orders and not have pity on a friend?"**_

" _ **I do have pity, Katrina. It's the reason why I'm helping you," he said quietly.**_

" _ **Listen to me carefully," Katrina said, "I am in no power to take care of the three. You must separate them, but you will take care of the boy. When the time comes, you must unite the three. Do you understand?"**_

" _ **I do."**_

" _ **Then go. Leave me here. There's nothing else I can do."**_

" _ **I will obey your commands."**_

" _ **I know you will. Now go." And off Michael went with the three children, leaving Katrina to die, and into the safe darkness of the night.**_

 __ _ **12 Years Later**_

" _ **Jules!"**_

" _ **Yes?"**_

" _ **Time for school!"**_

 _ **I groaned. Dragging myself out of bed, I prepared for the stereotypical and controversial first day of school. It was October 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, thirteen days before my thirteenth birthday. Not that it was important to other people. The only person who knew me was Michael. We were in the city of Waikiki on the island of Oahu. This was the tenth time we moved. First there was Paris, then Rome, Cairo, Brazil, Chicago, Trenton, Springfield, Paradise, Los Angeles, and now Waikiki. Things couldn't get any better.**_

 _ **I was about to walk out of my room when something caught my eye. A man with wings seemed to be hovering fifty feet from my window. His eyes were black orbs and contained no emotion. I was about to call Michael when an intensely high shrieking sound screamed in my head. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground screaming with only one question in my head. How come the violent, evil aura of this person felt warm and welcoming to me?**_

 _ **Getting up shakily, I looked out of my window to see if the man was still there. Staring out of the window in disbelief, I didn't notice Michael barge in the room with a kitchen knife in his hand. "What happened?" he asked.**_

" _ **Uh… nothing," I said, " how'd you sleep?" I asked, evading the question. Michael seemed to take this into consideration and said, "Fine. When your finished getting ready, go down to go eat breakfast." I noticed that he didn't have the kitchen knife in his hand. Brushing the thought away, I hurried to get to school. When I got in the car, Michael said, "You didn't eat breakfast."**_

" _ **How do you know?" I asked.**_

" _ **I just know." I heaved a big sigh. Michael looked at me with his eyebrows raised, but said nothing. When we got there, I looked out the window to see a sign that said Washington Middle School: Home of the Eagles. That's when I saw him again. The man. I jerked up in my seat and banged my head on the roof of the car. Looking back at where I had seen the man I realized that he had disappeared. Michael was looking at me intently with worry.**_

" _ **Is everything all right, Julius?" he asked.**_

" _ **Everything's fine, Michael. I'll see you after school."**_

" _ **Well, ok. Call me if there's a problem." I watched as Michael backed the car out of the parking lot and back into the street until I could see him no longer. Then, looking at the school, I took a deep breath and walked towards it.**_

 _ **It was nice. That's all I have to say. I made two friends name Lizzie and Ned. Lizzie was Asian, like me, with her black hair hanging straight down. She was an inch shorter than me and smiled most of the time when people looked at her. She was one of those funny, awkward types of people that you could always get along with. Ned was one of those athletically built people. His attentiveness to everyone and everything was surprisingly friendly, and he had a cool temper whenever kids made fun of him because he was African-American. As for me, well, let's just say that it was pretty normal for me, considering the fact that I was quiet every year. Yet every year I scare all of my teachers and classmates, my teachers kept their distance from me, and my classmates would jump five feet away if I surprised them.**_

 _ **Because I was a new kid, the bully of the school, Shaun Sloan, picked on me in every period. But I stopped him dead cold while walking to lunch when he tried to punch me. I must've insulted him in one of the earlier periods because his hand was swinging with the intent to kill. I just simply sidestepped his punch and used his momentum to knee him in the balls and continued walking to sit at a table with Lizzie and Ned. Although everyone was staring at me with their mouths hanging open in shock, I ignored them. But then after lunch while using the restroom, I literally flew into the roof and dropped onto the ground. Before losing consciousness, I remembered feeling Ned and Lizzie trying to carry me into the nurse's office. Then, everything went pitch black.**_

 _ **I woke up to be in the hospital. Michael was by my side. When he saw that I was awake, he got up and sighed with relief.**_

" _ **Good. You're up. I was beginning to worry."**_

" _ **Wh- What happened?"**_

" _ **You were in a coma for nine days."**_

" _ **Nine days!"**_

 _ **He nodded. "The school's been worrying about you for some time. Especially your two friends"**_

" _ **You mean Lizzie and Ned."**_

" _ **That's them."**_

" _ **How was I in a coma?"**_

" _ **I'll explain it when we get home." I got up from my hospital bed and changed into regular clothes. After Michael had signed me out we headed out into the parking lot. Getting into the Hummer, we rode home in silence.**_


End file.
